The present application relates generally to cutting devices, and, more particularly to utility knives. Cutting devices, such as utility knives, have been developed for use in various applications, such as, for example, construction, packaging and shipping, carpet installation, as well as other purposes. Utility knives generally include a disposable blade that is movable between deployed and storage positions.